


Les gambettes de Lea

by Ticky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky
Summary: Isa, Lea et Isa sont à Radiant Garden et sur une remarque d'Aqua sur ses jambes, Lea décide de partager une anecdote de son temps dans l'Organisation XIII.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)





	Les gambettes de Lea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lea's legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215132) by [Ticky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky)



Aqua clipsa de nouveau son épaulière comme Ienzo terminait de prendre ses dernières notes sur l'ordinateur central. Elle était un peu dépassée par tout l'attirail sur lequel travailler le jeune homme. Ienzo lui avait expliqué avoir "scanné" son épaulière avec une étrange machine qui l'avait convertit en "données" que lui et ses collègues pourront analyser et reproduire afin de créer des armures telles que la sienne pour les autres apprentis bretteurs de la Keyblade.

— Je vais envoyer tout ça à Cid, Chip et Dale. Je pense qu'avec toutes les données que vous m'avez donné, nous avons largement de quoi faire. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Riku va être ravi.

— Je t'en prie. Riku a été en effet très pressant. Cela fait un moment qu'ils nous tournaient autour en nous bombardant de questions sur la manière dont ça marchait.

Elle ramassa les livres de son ancien maître qui étaient empilés sur une desserte.

— Si tu as fini, je reprends donc les livres, dit-elle en les serrant contre sa poitrine. J'y tiens assez, ajouta-t-elle après avoir estimé son geste un peu brusque.

— Oui, bien sûr, la rassura Ienzo. Normalement, j'y ai pris tout ce que nous avions besoin. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous les redemander.

Sur son indication, il la raccompagna à la sortie du laboratoire.

— Je vais tout de même faire valider mon travail par Even, informa-t-il Aqua comme ils s'arrêtèrent dans l’encadrement de la porte. Vous pouvez patienter dans le parc avec Isa et Lea en attendant. Je viendrai vous prévenir une fois que c'est fait et ensuite... je suppose que vous pourrez retourner à Twilight Town retrouver les autres. Ou peut-être faire un peu de tourisme à Radiant Garden ?, proposa-t-il timidement. Je suis sûr que Lea et Isa auraient des coins intéressants à vous montrer.

Aqua sourit poliment à la suggestion de Ienzo.

— Ça serait avec plaisir mais peut-être une autre fois. En fait, je suis déjà venue à Radiant Garden dans le passé, précisa-t-elle pensive. C'était il y a dix ans mais je suppose que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis.

— Oh. Eh bien. Vu que Radiant Garden avait disparu pendant cette même période, je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de choses ait changé en réalité, répondit-il penaud. Mais on serait ravi de vous accueillir au château de nouveau, que cela soit pour le travail ou non, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

— Je tâcherai d'y penser, l'assura-t-elle. Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer, Ienzo, tenue-t-elle tout de même à lui rappeler.

Embarrassé, Ienzo rougit et se mit inconsciemment à tripoter son col.

— Oui, je sais, bredouilla-t-il. Les habitudes ont du mal à partir. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.

Aqua lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Comme elle sentit la gêne du jeune homme, elle décida de le laisser tranquille et de prendre congé.

— A présent, comment je rejoints le parc d'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Ienzo lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Avant de retourner dans le laboratoire, il lui soutint une dernière fois que la vérification ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Sur ce, Aqua partit rejoindre ses deux compagnons de voyage.

Sur son chemin vers le parc du château, elle s'arrêta momentanément pour contempler les vitraux du hall principal. Elle avait des souvenirs diffus de Radiant Garden puisque les raisons qui l'avaient pousser à atterrir dans la cité, la première fois, n'avaient pas été des plus compatibles avec une déambulation. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux la convainquit qu'elle avait dû passer à côté de beaucoup de magnifiques choses lors de sa rapide visite.

Avec les nouvelles responsabilités qu'elle avait prise sur Land of Departure, elle avait beaucoup moins de temps pour visiter les mondes, mais elle se promit mentalement de prendre, au moins un jour, pour venir explorer convenablement la cité. Peut être avec Kairi. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune fille. Elle avait été un peu déçue d'apprendre que celle-ci ne serait pas à Radiant Garden aujourd'hui, mais à Destiny Island avec Riku pour quelques jours. Lea lui avait affirmé cependant que c'était une bonne chose. Selon lui, vu l'entreprise dans laquelle s'étaient lancée la jeune fille avec l'équipe de Radiant Garden, s'était un soulagement qu'elle ait accepté de prendre du temps pour elle. Aqua avait senti de l'inquiétude dans sa voix comme il lui faisait la réflexion. Elle s'était rappelée que Riku lui avait déjà fait part vaguement de ses inquiétudes envers Kairi. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet avec lui. Encore un point important à ajouter à sa longue liste de choses à faire. Peut-être le jeune homme s'était confié à Terra sur le sujet. Elle devrait penser à le lui demander.

Tandis qu'elle cogitait sur cette question, elle retrouva enfin les deux hommes sur une terrasse donnant sur le parc. Ils étaient chacun affalé dans une chaise de jardin, faisant face à l'immense jardin privatif du château, et étaient en compagnie d'un autre homme imposant aux cheveux brun qu'Aqua reconnut comme l'un des gardes qui les avait accueilli à l'entrée du château. Celui-ci était assis nonchalamment à une table en fer ouvragé blanche avec un verre de liquide ambré dans la main et semblait entretenir une conversation animée avec Lea. Comme Aqua s'approchait, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers elle, interrompant leur discussion.

Lea qui était avachi sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête, devant lui l'une de ses jambes se balançant sur le genou de l'autre - avec l'assisse conçue proche du sol de son siège, le niveau de sa jambe était presque au niveau de sa tête - l'apostropha :

— Hey, Aqua. T'en as fini avec Ienzo ? On peut y aller ? J'aimerai ne pas trop tarder. Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance en Terra, mais j'ai un peu des inquiétudes à le laisser seul baby-sitter six ados survoltés. Surtout qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Terra. Il survivra. Ienzo doit faire des dernières vérifications, fit-elle savoir en posant sa pile de livres sur la table en fer forgée. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. On partira une fois qu'il en aura terminé...

Elle s'assit, face à Dilan, sur l'une des chaises du même style que la table. Elle refusa d'une secousse de la tête et d'un sourire poli une bouteille de verre marron que lui proposa silencieusement le garde. Comme elle se tourna de nouveau vers les deux autres hommes, ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur les jambes de Lea.

Lea était, comme tous les habitants de Radiant Garden en règle général, de grande taille et il avait les jambes qui concordaient avec sa stature. Par-dessus le marché, avec sa corpulence svelte, celles-ci étaient non seulement longues mais également élancées. Quelqu'un de commun jugerait sûrement que les jambes de Lea rentraient aisément dans les canons de beauté féminins. Et Aqua devait s'avouer qu'elle était d'accord et trouvait ses jambes plutôt jolies à regarder.

Quand Dilan ria à côté d'elle et que Lea et Isa lui lança un regard surpris, elle se rendit compte avec embarras qu'elle avait partagé sans le vouloir ses pensées à voix haute. Elle rougit violemment et ouvrit la bouche dans le souci de rattraper sa gourde mais Lea la devança.

— En réalité, tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça... , dit-il en contemplant pensivement sa jambe qu'il balançait devant lui.

Il ne semblait pas être choqué outre mesure par la réflexion de la jeune femme. Comme il avait capté l'attention de tous, il continua sur le ton de la conversation :

— Lors d'une de mes missions comme éclaireur au sein de l'Organisation, dans un monde dont je ne donnerai pas le nom, j'ai rencontré un bougre un peu chelou qui me proposa un job "pas trop difficile et qui paie bien". Je l'ai gentiment rembarré mais il était fichtrement insistant. Pendant qu'il essayait de me recruter, il n'arrêtait pas de me mater de la tête au pieds. Surtout mes jambes. Il en était presque à soulever mon manteau pour regarder. Il me débitait qu'il pouvait me rendre célèbre et riche. Comment il était un célèbre photographe. Qu'il travaillait pour de grandes marques, etc. J'ai envisagé sur le coup de le buter mais comme j'étais envoyé en éclaireur et que mon job était de trouver des sources de darkness à exploiter. Et qu'il semblait douteux. Enfin. Vous connaissez le refrain...

Dilan et Isa firent un grognement d'approbation. Aqua ne pouvait qu'interpréter le propos imprécis et bien qu'elle aurait voulu des éclaircissements - peut être plus par curiosité malsaine que par ignorance - elle hocha tout de même la tête comme elle souhaitait savoir la suite.

— Donc comme je pensais avoir flairé un gros poisson, poursuivit-il. J'ai décidé d'accepter sa proposition et voir de quoi il en retournait réellement. Il s'est avéré que c'était un photographe ringard qui travaillait dans la publicité et cherchait des modèles pour mettre en scène les produits d'un de ces clients - qui devaient être probablement une marque obscure. Et d'après lui, j'avais les jambes parfaites pour sa commande...

Il s'interrompit là et sembla réfléchir à quoi dire ensuite. Mais Dilan, impatient, l'interpella avant qu'il puisse continuer :

— Mais quel type de photos ce gars voulait ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi tes jambes ? Que vendait son client ?

— Des collants.

Dilan faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et les yeux d'Aqua s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Elle sursauta quand Isa, à côté de Lea, soudainement s'écria :

— Mais... Elle était vraie cette histoire ?!

Isa était de temps en temps tellement silencieux que Aqua en oubliait presque sa présence. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et paraissait observer la conversation avec sa tête dans une main, affalé dans son propre siège, d'un air un peu distrait. L'histoire de Lea avait du réveillé quelques réminiscences en lui comme au fur à mesure qu'il racontait son anecdote, Isa avait relevé la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus. Maintenant, il dévisageait son ami avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

— Putain ! C'est que maintenant que tu réagis, toi ! lui gueula Lea, se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Vraisemblablement énervé, il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'inclina abruptement vers Aqua et Dilan.

— Nan, parce que vous devez savoir que, après ça, quand j'ai RTC*, je me suis dit : "Hey, ça fait un bail qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé d'aussi con. Même si ce n'était pas pertinent, je vais le mettre dans mon rapport. Impossible que ça ne fasse pas réagir Saïx tellement c'est absurde." Eh bien ! Vous savez quelle réaction j'ai eu de ce MEC ?! - Lea pointa de manière insistante son pouce sur Isa qui, derrière lui, roula des yeux. Aqua et Dilan secouèrent la tête mécaniquement, complètement happés par la diatribe de Lea. - Que dalle !! Nada ! Le lendemain, il a fait comme s'il n'avait jamais rien lu. Toujours le même ! Aussi expressif qu'un poisson rouge ! Pas une seule réflexion ! On est bien d'accord que n'importe qui, même le plus coincé des types, réagirait à une anecdote pareille ? demanda-t-il soudainement à Aqua et Dilan en pointant un doigt impérieux vers eux.

Ils hochèrent automatiquement la tête, décontenancés par le flot de paroles dans lequel les noyait Lea.

— Ca m'a pris la tête pendant des jours, reprit Lea. Il se détourna d'Aqua et Dilan pour fixer le jardin d'un regard hanté.

— Je me suis mis à faire toutes les hypothèses possibles du pourquoi de son absence de remarques. J'ai commencé à me dire que j’étais complétement à côté de la plaque. Que j'étais tellement coupé du monde que je n'avais pas compris que se faire racoler par un type qui veut te faire porter des collants et prendre des photos de tes jambes, c'était devenu la norme. Ou alors que Xemnas, après que Saïx lui ait raconté ma mésaventure, ait décidé de se débarrasser de moi et que celui-ci n'osait pas me le di-

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le coupa Isa en soupirant. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai raconté ça à Xemnas ?

— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Lea haussant les épaules et reportant son attention sur lui. Peut-être. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu lui disais...

— Si je lui avais raconté toutes les conneries que vous me confiez dans vos rapports, c'est de moi dont il se serait débarrassé depuis longtemps, Lea.

— Mais, du coup, ça ne t'a vraiment rien fait. Même pas un petit frisson ? Un petit tirement sur le coin des lèvres ? Un petit froncement de sourcils ?

— Si, sûrement, soupira Isa, agacé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour essayer de se rappeler. — La preuve, je me souviens très bien de ce rapport-ci. Je me rappelle avoir douté que ça soit vrai. Je suppose que comme c'était tellement absurde, j'ai préféré ignorer. De toute manière, j'étais débordé et je n'avais pas le temps à consacrer à ce genre de bêtises. Je n'aurai même pas pu prendre le temps de te faire tout un laïus sur ta propension à te mettre dans des situations ridicules. Et puis de toute manière, on était des nobody, pointa Isa qui lança un regard appuyé sur Lea. Nous n'étions pas censés avoir de cœur. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je "réagisse" ?

Lea fit la moue et croisa les bras.

— Tu aurais pu au moins faire semblant...

— Ah oui ? fit Isa en haussant les sourcils et prenant un ton sceptique. Excuse-moi, dis-moi si je me trompe. Mais tu m'avais fait un rapport qui ne laisse rien à l’imagination faisant en sorte que j'ai des images précises de toi en tête portant des collants donc comment, _exactement_ , voulais-tu que je fasse _semblant_ de réagir, Lea ?

Le visage de Lea s'empourpra légèrement comme il brisa son contact visuel avec Isa et reporta lentement son regard sur le jardin, semblant confus. Il porta une main à son menton comme pour réfléchir à ce que lui demander Isa.

Comme les deux semblaient diverger du sujet d'origine, Aqua les interrompit car il y avait un point du récit de Lea sur lequel elle souhaitait absolument avoir un éclaircissement.

— Lea. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir... Quand tu as compris en quoi ce job consisté, tu as accepté de le faire ou pas ?

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Dilan se redressait légèrement de l'autre côté de la table, la réconfortant dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir savoir.

Tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse de la part de Lea fut le sourire le plus espiègle qu'il lui avait adressé jusqu'ici. Et le silence qui l'accompagnait était assez évident pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de lui de réponses claires. Toute confusion qu'il avait exprimée plutôt, après son échange avec Isa, avait disparu.

Dilan, de son côté, interpréta son sourire et son silence comme une confirmation.

— Dans quel monde était-il ? demanda-t-il immédiatement à Isa.

Sur cette question, Lea pivota brusquement vers son ami. Les deux se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Depuis leur place, Dilan et Aqua ne pouvait voir que l'arrière de la tête de Lea et n'avait aucune idée de son expression, mais après un court instant, Isa répondit à Dilan :

— Je ne me souviens plus.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler qu'il mentait, tandis que Lea reposait ses yeux sur le jardin avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

— Mon œil ! râla Dalin. Je suis certain que tu t'en souviens. Ça ne pouvait pas être un monde des contes de fée, commença-t-il à se marmonner, essayant de deviner par lui-même dans quel monde Lea avait-il pu vivre sa mésaventure. Ils sont trop coincés pour ça. Hmmm...

— Ne cherche pas, l'interrompit Isa. Celui-ci se leva de la chaise, repassant avec ses mains sa veste un peu froissé. — Tu n'y es jamais allé. Après la visite de Lea, Xemnas a décidé qu'il n'était pas utile d'exploiter un nouveau monde puisque ceux dont on profitait déjà nous offraient suffisamment de ressources. On a laissé tombé et finalement, personne d'autres de l'Organisation n'y a mis les pieds à part Axel.

Dilan émit un grognement de déception. Aqua, quant à elle, était pensive, les yeux dans le vague.

— Je pense qu'à chaque fois que je devrai visiter un monde, je ne regarderai plus leurs publicités de collants de la même façon, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

— Je vois que des débats vitales sont en jeu ici !

Les quatres se tournèrent collectivement vers Even qui avançait vers eux sur la terrasse.

— Ah, Even ! Tu arrives au bon moment. Figure-toi que Lea vient de nous apprendre une info croustillante à son sujet, lui rapporta Dilan.

— "Info croustillante" que je n'ai absolument pas confirmée par ailleurs, marmonna Lea.

— Je n'en doutes pas de lui, ironisa le scientifique sans l'écouter. Je suis certain que l'on pourrait faire un sitcom à succès à partir de ses exploits.

Il se tourna vers Aqua tandis que Dilan rétorquait à Lea que son silence équivalait à une confirmation ; ce à quoi Lea lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux.

— Madame Aqua, Ienzo m'a chargé de vous prévenir que j'ai bien validé son travail et que vous pouviez donc repartir pour Twilight Town. Il me charge également de vous souhaiter un bon voyage de retour.

— Oh. Oui, bien sûr, dit Aqua en se levant de sa chaise à son tour et commençant à ramasser ses livres. Eh bien, merci beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin encore de données. Je ferai mon possible.

Even hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire poli.

— Nous vous en remercions. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous tiendrons informer de l'avancement du projet, la rassura-t-il. Dilan, veux-tu raccompagner ces jeunes gens jusqu'à leur Gummiship ? Je vous souhaite tous un bon retour et à une prochaine fois, peut-être, les salua-t-il.

Dilan acquiesça tandis que les autres retournaient leur au revoir.

Comme ils prirent la direction de l'entrée du château, laissant le scientifique sur la terrasse, Aqua se souvint d'une dernière chose et se tourna précipitamment vers Even.

— Saluez Ienzo, de ma part, lui dit-elle hâtivement. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour rattraper les autres, Even lui consentit d'un hochement de tête.

C'est quand ils s'approchèrent de l'ascenseur du grand hall qu'un autre oubli se rappela à Aqua.

— Ah, Dilan. J'aimerais également saluer Ansem avant de partir. Comment puis-je le trouver ?

Lea eut un petit rire incrédule.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire. A mon avis, que tu sois ici ou pas, ça ne doit pas faire de grandes différences pour lui, dit-il avec un ton où pointait le sarcasme.

— J'y tiens, lui répondit-elle didactiquement. Vois-y plus de la diplomatie que de la bienséance.

Il haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, mais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Dilan lui indiqua le chemin à prendre pour rejoindre le bureau du Roi, la prévenant qu'il n'avait aucune idée s'il s'y trouvait. Ils convinrent qu'Aqua irait s

eule pendant que les autres l’attendraient à côté de l'ascenseur. Elle confia ses livres à Lea et se hâta vers le bureau d'Ansem The Wise.

Elle arriva rapidement à destination et frappa un coup ferme sur la porte. Quand elle entendit une exclamation de l'autre côté de la porte, elle s'invita à l'intérieur. À sa vue, le Roi, qui était installé derrière un bureau imposant, se leva et se précipita pour la recevoir.

— Master Aqua ! l'accueillit Ansem The Wise en lui empoignant la main. Even m'avait prévenu que vous passeriez aujourd'hui. J'espère que mes apprentis vous traitent respectueusement. Tout ce passe-t-il comme vous le souhaitez ?

— Tout c'est passé à merveille, le rassura-t-elle en lui retournant sa poigne. Vos apprentis sont très efficaces et je leur fais tout à fait confiance. En fait, je viens vous dire au revoir puisque nous en avions terminé et nous allions repartir. Et je viens également pour vous garantir que quoi qu'il arrive il y aura une communication directe entre Radiant Garden et Land of Departure. J'en ai discuté avec le roi Mickey et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce point. Vous et vos apprentis ne devraient plus à avoir à passer par le réseau de communication de Disney Town pour me contacter, moi ou les autres bretteurs.

— Vous avez donc réussi à le convaincre, la félicita-t-il. Le soulagement se ressentait dans sa voix. — Vous avez donc pu voir à quels points mes relations avec le roi Mickey se sont dégradées. Qui peut lui en vouloir après ce que j'ai fait. Mais en vérité, je trouve que la mise sous tutelle de mon monde est une bien trop grande punition en comparaison de mes actes passés. Mes citoyens n'ont pas à payer les prix de mes erreurs.

— Je comprends vos inquiétudes.

En vérité, Aqua trouvait cette mise sous tutelle exagérée, surtout que son principe même allait à l'encontre des Règles qui étaient censés conserver l'ignorance que les mondes avaient des uns des autres. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait ignorer la méfiance justifiée qu'avaient Yen Sid et Mickey envers le roi Ansem et ses apprentis.

Après le réveil de Radiant Garden, c'était comme-ci le temps s'était arrêté et avait repris depuis le moment de la disparition d'Ansem The Wise. Comme si les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés pendant que ce monde portait le nom de Hollow Bastion n'avaient jamais existé. Pour les habitants de Radiant Garden, malgré ses graves erreurs, ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'Ansem The Wise devait être leur souverain. Aqua se demandait s'il ne fallait pas voir dans cette obsession de vouloir réinstaurer l'ancien roi au pouvoir un moyen pour les habitants de surmonter un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir oublié leur monde. En pardonnant Ansem The Wise et ses apprentis, ils se pardonnaient eux-mêmes. Comme sur Disney Town, le souverain de Radiant Garden représentait l'âme du monde qu'il gouverne.

— Mais voyez le bon côté de cette tutelle, continua Aqua. Yen Syd va faire en sorte que Radiant Garden soit une nouvelle station du tramway de Twiligth Town. Radiant Garden sera ainsi moins isolé.

Même si elle n'était pas en phase avec Mickey et son maître, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de les critiquer en face d'Ansem. Son rôle était d'assurer la bonne entente entre les mondes et éviter qu'ils chutent dans les ténèbres à nouveau. Et pour cela, elle devait se montrer diplomate.

— Je vais maintenant prendre congé avec vous. Je suis attendue. Je suis heureuse de faire affaire avec vous et j'attends avec impatience les résultats de notre projet, dit-elle de manière peut-être trop enjouée.

Ansem The Wise lui offrit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Aqua sentit que la tournure de la conversation ne l'avait pas satisfait. Mais le Roi eut la finesse de ne pas insister.

— C'est moi qui vous remercie d'accepter ce partenariat, lui répondit-il en la reconduisant à la porte de son bureau C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour les bretteurs de la Keyblade après tous ces événements. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite un bon retour à vous et vos amis.

Aqua le salua une dernière fois avant de regagner promptement l’ascenseur.

Isa et Dilan étaient en pleine négociation, pendant que Lea feuilletait les livres de Maître Eraqus, quand elle arriva. Vraisemblablement, Dilan était en train d'essayer de soudoyer Isa afin de lui tirer le nom du monde où Lea aurait fait sa courte carrière dans le mannequinat. Durant leur marche vers l'entrée du château, Lea et Aqua écoutaient en riant sous cape Dilan tentait de marchander avec Isa qui ne cessait de faire monter le prix du marché jusqu'à ce qu'en devienne ridicule et disproportionné. Leur échange s'interrompit sans conclusion quand ils retrouvèrent Aeleus en patrouille à la porte du château.

Leur échange s'interrompit sans conclusion quand ils retrouvèrent Aeleus en patrouille à la porte du château.

— Vous partez déjà ? s'enquit l'imposant homme.

— Ouais, fit Lea avec un air exagérément hautain. L'ambiance est pourrie ici. Beaucoup trop de gens malhonnête qui cherche à ruiner ma réputation, ajouta-t-il en foudroyant du regard Dilan et Isa.

Isa fit mine d'être offensé pendant que Dilan ricana.

— Hé ! C'est toi qui as commencé avec ton histoire. Maintenant tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, c'est d'essayer d'en soutirer un max. Pense au train de vie que l'on doit maintenir avec notre consommation de glaces. Minimum cinq glaces tous les deux jours depuis qu'on s'est installé au manoir de Twilight Town. À cette allure, on va devoir s'endetter...

Dilan, Aeleus et Aqua émirent un "quoi ?!" collectif incrédule , ce à quoi Lea répondit les joues légèrement roses qu'Isa exagérait. Sans attendre de retour d'eux, il se pencha à nouveau vers son ami, les mains sur les hanches.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu essaies de vendre mon honneur sous le prétexte de notre consommation de glaces, dit-il feignant d'être offensé plus que de raison.

Isa pencha la tête de résignation et poussa un soupir de lassitude affecté.

— Oh. Je suis désolé, Lea, répondit Isa sur le même ton surfait de son interlocuteur. À combien estimes-tu ton honneur alors ? Sois précis, pour que la prochaine fois que tu racontes des conneries à ton sujet, je puisse négocier ton honneur à sa juste valeur.

Lea roula des yeux mais lui sourit avec des yeux rieurs.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, mon petit Isa, lui souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je suis inestimable.

Visiblement surpris par la réponse de Lea, Isa se trouva sans réponse. L'expression moqueuse sur son visage se métamorphosa pour laisser place à un sourire affectueux. Face à l'étrange réaction d'Isa, Lea se redressa et gratta l'arrière de sa tête, comme à son habitude quand il était troublé. Bien que son sourire ne quitta pas son visage et exprima plus alors de la tendresse que de l'espièglerie de l'instant d'avant. Les deux se dévisagèrent assez longtemps pour que ça devienne assez gênant pour les trois témoins de l'échange.

Aqua décida d'intervenir. Après tout, les deux hommes avaient dit être pressés de retourner chez eux. Elle se racla la gorge et claqua des mains pour attirer à nouveau tout le monde sur le moment présent.

— Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous y allions.

Isa et Lea se réveillèrent brusquement de leur béatitude - Lea se frotta la nuque encore plus vigoureusement - et acquiescèrent en marmonnant, faisant attention de ne plus croiser le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

Ils saluèrent enfin définitivement Dilan et Aeleus et, les trois sortirent du château pour descendre les escaliers vers leur Gummiship, parqué sur la place principale.

— Tu veux piloter, Lea ? demanda Aqua, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent près du vaisseau.

— Nan, je te laisse la place, lui répondit-il en montant à l'intérieur comme Aqua lui maintint l'échelle. Je vais en profiter pour faire un petit somme.

Isa grimpa à sa suite et Aqua ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer faire la lippe. Devinant la raison de son soudain mécontentement, elle l'apostropha comme elle monta son tour :

— Désolé, Isa mais Mickey m'a fait promettre que tu ne piloterais pas le Gummiship. Et comme j'aurai probablement besoin de lui emprunter ce vaisseau par la suite, je ne veux pas faillir à ma parole, lui expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'excuse.

Elle se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage comme Isa s'assit en croisant les bras sur le second siège arrière avec une moue boudeuse.

— D'ailleurs. Pourquoi Mickey ne veut-il pas que tu touches le Gummiship, Isa ? Tu as déjà eu des accidents à ton actif ? s'enquit-elle curieuse comme elle s'installait aux commandes.

— Isa ? Naaan, répondit sérieusement Lea à sa place. Il conduit très bien. Si tu apprécies la vitesse et la sensation des montagnes russes, il n'y a aucun problème avec sa conduite. En tout cas, on n'a jamais eu d'accidents jusqu'à maintenant.

— Ah ? Et donc, vous avez reconduit Mickey quelque part et il n'a pas apprécié la façon de conduire d'Isa ? essaya de deviner Aqua.

— Même pas, grogna Isa. Il est arrivé que je rentrais à Twilight Town en Gummiship de Radiant Garden. J'ai croisé le vaisseau de Riku. Le Roi était apparemment avec lui et m'a vu. Et depuis, il ne me veut plus me lâcher avec ça.

— Au point, que, d'après Riku, Mickey envisage de mettre un "code de la route" de l'espace, ajouta Lea, goguenard.

Isa maugréa quelque chose dans sa main qu'Aqua ne comprit pas, ce à quoi Lea le houspilla et lui répondit autoritairement d'être poli avec le roi Mickey.

Aqua ria sous cape et démarra le vaisseau.

— C'est parti, annonça-t-elle. Nous allons voir si Terra a survécu à son nouveau rôle de baby-sitter...

Aqua clipsa de nouveau son épaulière comme Ienzo terminait de prendre ses dernières notes sur l'ordinateur central. Elle était un peu dépassée par tout l'attirail sur lequel travailler le jeune homme. Ienzo lui avait expliqué avoir "scanné" son épaulière avec une étrange machine qui l'avait convertit en "données" que lui et ses collègues pourront analyser et reproduire afin de créer des armures telles que la sienne pour les autres apprentis bretteurs de la Keyblade.

— Je vais envoyer tout ça à Cid, Chip et Dale. Je pense qu'avec toutes les données que vous m'avez donné, nous avons largement de quoi faire. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Riku va être ravi.

— Je t'en prie. Riku a été en effet très pressant. Cela fait un moment qu'ils nous tournaient autour en nous bombardant de questions sur la manière dont ça marchait.

Elle ramassa les livres de son ancien maître qui étaient empilés sur une desserte.

— Si tu as fini, je reprends donc les livres, dit-elle en les serrant contre sa poitrine. J'y tiens assez, ajouta-t-elle après avoir estimé son geste un peu brusque.

— Oui, bien sûr, la rassura Ienzo. Normalement, j'y ai pris tout ce que nous avions besoin. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous les redemander.

Sur son indication, il la raccompagna à la sortie du laboratoire.

— Je vais tout de même faire valider mon travail par Even, informa-t-il Aqua comme ils s'arrêtèrent dans l’encadrement de la porte. Vous pouvez patienter dans le parc avec Isa et Lea en attendant. Je viendrai vous prévenir une fois que c'est fait et ensuite... je suppose que vous pourrez retourner à Twilight Town retrouver les autres. Ou peut-être faire un peu de tourisme à Radiant Garden ?, proposa-t-il timidement. Je suis sûr que Lea et Isa auraient des coins intéressants à vous montrer.

Aqua sourit poliment à la suggestion de Ienzo.

— Ça serait avec plaisir mais peut-être une autre fois. En fait, je suis déjà venue à Radiant Garden dans le passé, précisa-t-elle pensive. C'était il y a dix ans mais je suppose que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis.

— Oh. Eh bien. Vu que Radiant Garden avait disparu pendant cette même période, je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de choses ait changé en réalité, répondit-il penaud. Mais on serait ravi de vous accueillir au château de nouveau, que cela soit pour le travail ou non, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

— Je tâcherai d'y penser, l'assura-t-elle. Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer, Ienzo, tenue-t-elle tout de même à lui rappeler.

Embarrassé, Ienzo rougit et se mit inconsciemment à tripoter son col.

— Oui, je sais, bredouilla-t-il. Les habitudes ont du mal à partir. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.

Aqua lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Comme elle sentit la gêne du jeune homme, elle décida de le laisser tranquille et de prendre congé.

— A présent, comment je rejoints le parc d'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Ienzo lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Avant de retourner dans le laboratoire, il lui soutint une dernière fois que la vérification ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Sur ce, Aqua partit rejoindre ses deux compagnons de voyage.

Sur son chemin vers le parc du château, elle s'arrêta momentanément pour contempler les vitraux du hall principal. Elle avait des souvenirs diffus de Radiant Garden puisque les raisons qui l'avaient pousser à atterrir dans la cité, la première fois, n'avaient pas été des plus compatibles avec une déambulation. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux la convainquit qu'elle avait dû passer à côté de beaucoup de magnifiques choses lors de sa rapide visite.

Avec les nouvelles responsabilités qu'elle avait prise sur Land of Departure, elle avait beaucoup moins de temps pour visiter les mondes, mais elle se promit mentalement de prendre, au moins un jour, pour venir explorer convenablement la cité. Peut être avec Kairi. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune fille. Elle avait été un peu déçue d'apprendre que celle-ci ne serait pas à Radiant Garden aujourd'hui, mais à Destiny Island avec Riku pour quelques jours. Lea lui avait affirmé cependant que c'était une bonne chose. Selon lui, vu l'entreprise dans laquelle s'étaient lancée la jeune fille avec l'équipe de Radiant Garden, s'était un soulagement qu'elle ait accepté de prendre du temps pour elle. Aqua avait senti de l'inquiétude dans sa voix comme il lui faisait la réflexion. Elle s'était rappelée que Riku lui avait déjà fait part vaguement de ses inquiétudes envers Kairi. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet avec lui. Encore un point important à ajouter à sa longue liste de choses à faire. Peut-être le jeune homme s'était confié à Terra sur le sujet. Elle devrait penser à le lui demander.

Tandis qu'elle cogitait sur cette question, elle retrouva enfin les deux hommes sur une terrasse donnant sur le parc. Ils étaient chacun affalé dans une chaise de jardin, faisant face à l'immense jardin privatif du château, et étaient en compagnie d'un autre homme imposant aux cheveux brun qu'Aqua reconnut comme l'un des gardes qui les avait accueilli à l'entrée du château. Celui-ci était assis nonchalamment à une table en fer ouvragé blanche avec un verre de liquide ambré dans la main et semblait entretenir une conversation animée avec Lea. Comme Aqua s'approchait, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers elle, interrompant leur discussion.

Lea qui était avachi sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête, devant lui l'une de ses jambes se balançant sur le genou de l'autre - avec l'assisse conçue proche du sol de son siège, le niveau de sa jambe était presque au niveau de sa tête - l'apostropha :

— Hey, Aqua. T'en as fini avec Ienzo ? On peut y aller ? J'aimerai ne pas trop tarder. Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance en Terra, mais j'ai un peu des inquiétudes à le laisser seul baby-sitter six ados survoltés. Surtout qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Terra. Il survivra. Ienzo doit faire des dernières vérifications, fit-elle savoir en posant sa pile de livres sur la table en fer forgée. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. On partira une fois qu'il en aura terminé...

Elle s'assit, face à Dilan, sur l'une des chaises du même style que la table. Elle refusa d'une secousse de la tête et d'un sourire poli une bouteille de verre marron que lui proposa silencieusement le garde. Comme elle se tourna de nouveau vers les deux autres hommes, ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur les jambes de Lea.

Lea était, comme tous les habitants de Radiant Garden en règle général, de grande taille et il avait les jambes qui concordaient avec sa stature. Par-dessus le marché, avec sa corpulence svelte, celles-ci étaient non seulement longues mais également élancées. Quelqu'un de commun jugerait sûrement que les jambes de Lea rentraient aisément dans les canons de beauté féminins. Et Aqua devait s'avouer qu'elle était d'accord et trouvait ses jambes plutôt jolies à regarder.

Quand Dilan ria à côté d'elle et que Lea et Isa lui lança un regard surpris, elle se rendit compte avec embarras qu'elle avait partagé sans le vouloir ses pensées à voix haute. Elle rougit violemment et ouvrit la bouche dans le souci de rattraper sa gourde mais Lea la devança.

— En réalité, tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça... , dit-il en contemplant pensivement sa jambe qu'il balançait devant lui.

Il ne semblait pas être choqué outre mesure par la réflexion de la jeune femme. Comme il avait capté l'attention de tous, il continua sur le ton de la conversation :

— Lors d'une de mes missions comme éclaireur au sein de l'Organisation, dans un monde dont je ne donnerai pas le nom, j'ai rencontré un bougre un peu chelou qui me proposa un job "pas trop difficile et qui paie bien". Je l'ai gentiment rembarré mais il était fichtrement insistant. Pendant qu'il essayait de me recruter, il n'arrêtait pas de me mater de la tête au pieds. Surtout mes jambes. Il en était presque à soulever mon manteau pour regarder. Il me débitait qu'il pouvait me rendre célèbre et riche. Comment il était un célèbre photographe. Qu'il travaillait pour de grandes marques, etc. J'ai envisagé sur le coup de le buter mais comme j'étais envoyé en éclaireur et que mon job était de trouver des sources de darkness à exploiter. Et qu'il semblait douteux. Enfin. Vous connaissez le refrain...

Dilan et Isa firent un grognement d'approbation. Aqua ne pouvait qu'interpréter le propos imprécis et bien qu'elle aurait voulu des éclaircissements - peut être plus par curiosité malsaine que par ignorance - elle hocha tout de même la tête comme elle souhaitait savoir la suite.

— Donc comme je pensais avoir flairé un gros poisson, poursuivit-il. J'ai décidé d'accepter sa proposition et voir de quoi il en retournait réellement. Il s'est avéré que c'était un photographe ringard qui travaillait dans la publicité et cherchait des modèles pour mettre en scène les produits d'un de ces clients - qui devaient être probablement une marque obscure. Et d'après lui, j'avais les jambes parfaites pour sa commande...

Il s'interrompit là et sembla réfléchir à quoi dire ensuite. Mais Dilan, impatient, l'interpella avant qu'il puisse continuer :

— Mais quel type de photos ce gars voulait ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi tes jambes ? Que vendait son client ?

— Des collants.

Dilan faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et les yeux d'Aqua s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Elle sursauta quand Isa, à côté de Lea, soudainement s'écria :

— Mais... Elle était vraie cette histoire ?!

Isa était de temps en temps tellement silencieux que Aqua en oubliait presque sa présence. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et paraissait observer la conversation avec sa tête dans une main, affalé dans son propre siège, d'un air un peu distrait. L'histoire de Lea avait du réveillé quelques réminiscences en lui comme au fur à mesure qu'il racontait son anecdote, Isa avait relevé la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus. Maintenant, il dévisageait son ami avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

— Putain ! C'est que maintenant que tu réagis, toi ! lui gueula Lea, se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Vraisemblablement énervé, il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'inclina abruptement vers Aqua et Dilan.

— Nan, parce que vous devez savoir que, après ça, quand j'ai RTC*, je me suis dit : "Hey, ça fait un bail qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé d'aussi con. Même si ce n'était pas pertinent, je vais le mettre dans mon rapport. Impossible que ça ne fasse pas réagir Saïx tellement c'est absurde." Eh bien ! Vous savez quelle réaction j'ai eu de ce MEC ?! - Lea pointa de manière insistante son pouce sur Isa qui, derrière lui, roula des yeux. Aqua et Dilan secouèrent la tête mécaniquement, complètement happés par la diatribe de Lea. - Que dalle !! Nada ! Le lendemain, il a fait comme s'il n'avait jamais rien lu. Toujours le même ! Aussi expressif qu'un poisson rouge ! Pas une seule réflexion ! On est bien d'accord que n'importe qui, même le plus coincé des types, réagirait à une anecdote pareille ? demanda-t-il soudainement à Aqua et Dilan en pointant un doigt impérieux vers eux.

Ils hochèrent automatiquement la tête, décontenancés par le flot de paroles dans lequel les noyait Lea.

— Ca m'a pris la tête pendant des jours, reprit Lea. Il se détourna d'Aqua et Dilan pour fixer le jardin d'un regard hanté.

— Je me suis mis à faire toutes les hypothèses possibles du pourquoi de son absence de remarques. J'ai commencé à me dire que j’étais complétement à côté de la plaque. Que j'étais tellement coupé du monde que je n'avais pas compris que se faire racoler par un type qui veut te faire porter des collants et prendre des photos de tes jambes, c'était devenu la norme. Ou alors que Xemnas, après que Saïx lui ait raconté ma mésaventure, ait décidé de se débarrasser de moi et que celui-ci n'osait pas me le di-

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le coupa Isa en soupirant. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai raconté ça à Xemnas ?

— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Lea haussant les épaules et reportant son attention sur lui. Peut-être. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu lui disais...

— Si je lui avais raconté toutes les conneries que vous me confiez dans vos rapports, c'est de moi dont il se serait débarrassé depuis longtemps, Lea.

— Mais, du coup, ça ne t'a vraiment rien fait. Même pas un petit frisson ? Un petit tirement sur le coin des lèvres ? Un petit froncement de sourcils ?

— Si, sûrement, soupira Isa, agacé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour essayer de se rappeler. — La preuve, je me souviens très bien de ce rapport-ci. Je me rappelle avoir douté que ça soit vrai. Je suppose que comme c'était tellement absurde, j'ai préféré ignorer. De toute manière, j'étais débordé et je n'avais pas le temps à consacrer à ce genre de bêtises. Je n'aurai même pas pu prendre le temps de te faire tout un laïus sur ta propension à te mettre dans des situations ridicules. Et puis de toute manière, on était des nobody, pointa Isa qui lança un regard appuyé sur Lea. Nous n'étions pas censés avoir de cœur. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je _réagisse_ ?

Lea fit la moue et croisa les bras.

— Tu aurais pu au moins faire semblant...

— Ah oui ? fit Isa en haussant les sourcils et prenant un ton sceptique. Excuse-moi, dis-moi si je me trompe. Mais tu m'avais fait un rapport qui ne laisse rien à l’imagination faisant en sorte que j'ai des images précises de toi en tête portant des collants donc comment, _exactement_ , voulais-tu que je fasse _semblant_ de réagir, Lea ?

Le visage de Lea s'empourpra légèrement comme il brisa son contact visuel avec Isa et reporta lentement son regard sur le jardin, semblant confus. Il porta une main à son menton comme pour réfléchir à ce que lui demander Isa.

Comme les deux semblaient diverger du sujet d'origine, Aqua les interrompit car il y avait un point du récit de Lea sur lequel elle souhaitait absolument avoir un éclaircissement.

— Lea. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir... Quand tu as compris en quoi ce job consisté, tu as accepté de le faire ou pas ?

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Dilan se redressait légèrement de l'autre côté de la table, la réconfortant dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir savoir.

Tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse de la part de Lea fut le sourire le plus espiègle qu'il lui avait adressé jusqu'ici. Et le silence qui l'accompagnait était assez évident pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de lui de réponses claires. Toute confusion qu'il avait exprimée plutôt, après son échange avec Isa, avait disparu.

Dilan, de son côté, interpréta son sourire et son silence comme une confirmation.

— Dans quel monde était-il ? demanda-t-il immédiatement à Isa.

Sur cette question, Lea pivota brusquement vers son ami. Les deux se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Depuis leur place, Dilan et Aqua ne pouvait voir que l'arrière de la tête de Lea et n'avait aucune idée de son expression, mais après un court instant, Isa répondit à Dilan :

— Je ne me souviens plus.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler qu'il mentait, tandis que Lea reposait ses yeux sur le jardin avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

— Mon œil ! râla Dalin. Je suis certain que tu t'en souviens. Ça ne pouvait pas être un monde des contes de fée, commença-t-il à se marmonner, essayant de deviner par lui-même dans quel monde Lea avait-il pu vivre sa mésaventure. Ils sont trop coincés pour ça. Hmmm...

— Ne cherche pas, l'interrompit Isa. Celui-ci se leva de la chaise, repassant avec ses mains sa veste un peu froissé. — Tu n'y es jamais allé. Après la visite de Lea, Xemnas a décidé qu'il n'était pas utile d'exploiter un nouveau monde puisque ceux dont on profitait déjà nous offraient suffisamment de ressources. On a laissé tombé et finalement, personne d'autres de l'Organisation n'y a mis les pieds à part Axel.

Dilan émit un grognement de déception. Aqua, quant à elle, était pensive, les yeux dans le vague.

— Je pense qu'à chaque fois que je devrai visiter un monde, je ne regarderai plus leurs publicités de collants de la même façon, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

— Je vois que des débats vitales sont en jeu ici !

Les quatres se tournèrent collectivement vers Even qui avançait vers eux sur la terrasse.

— Ah, Even ! Tu arrives au bon moment. Figure-toi que Lea vient de nous apprendre une info croustillante à son sujet, lui rapporta Dilan.

— "Info croustillante" que je n'ai absolument pas confirmée par ailleurs, marmonna Lea.

— Je n'en doutes pas de lui, ironisa le scientifique sans l'écouter. Je suis certain que l'on pourrait faire un sitcom à succès à partir de ses exploits.

Il se tourna vers Aqua tandis que Dilan rétorquait à Lea que son silence équivalait à une confirmation ; ce à quoi Lea lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux.

— Madame Aqua, Ienzo m'a chargé de vous prévenir que j'ai bien validé son travail et que vous pouviez donc repartir pour Twilight Town. Il me charge également de vous souhaiter un bon voyage de retour.

— Oh. Oui, bien sûr, dit Aqua en se levant de sa chaise à son tour et commençant à ramasser ses livres. Eh bien, merci beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin encore de données. Je ferai mon possible.

Even hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire poli.

— Nous vous en remercions. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous tiendrons informer de l'avancement du projet, la rassura-t-il. Dilan, veux-tu raccompagner ces jeunes gens jusqu'à leur Gummiship ? Je vous souhaite tous un bon retour et à une prochaine fois, peut-être, les salua-t-il.

Dilan acquiesça tandis que les autres retournaient leur au revoir.

Comme ils prirent la direction de l'entrée du château, laissant le scientifique sur la terrasse, Aqua se souvint d'une dernière chose et se tourna précipitamment vers Even.

— Saluez Ienzo, de ma part, lui dit-elle hâtivement. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour rattraper les autres, Even lui consentit d'un hochement de tête.

C'est quand ils s'approchèrent de l'ascenseur du grand hall qu'un autre oubli se rappela à Aqua.

— Ah, Dilan. J'aimerais également saluer Ansem avant de partir. Comment puis-je le trouver ?

Lea eut un petit rire incrédule.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire. A mon avis, que tu sois ici ou pas, ça ne doit pas faire de grandes différences pour lui, dit-il avec un ton où pointait le sarcasme.

— J'y tiens, lui répondit-elle didactiquement. Vois-y plus de la diplomatie que de la bienséance.

Il haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, mais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Dilan lui indiqua le chemin à prendre pour rejoindre le bureau du Roi, la prévenant qu'il n'avait aucune idée s'il s'y trouvait. Ils convinrent qu'Aqua irait s

eule pendant que les autres l’attendraient à côté de l'ascenseur. Elle confia ses livres à Lea et se hâta vers le bureau d'Ansem The Wise.

Elle arriva rapidement à destination et frappa un coup ferme sur la porte. Quand elle entendit une exclamation de l'autre côté de la porte, elle s'invita à l'intérieur. À sa vue, le Roi, qui était installé derrière un bureau imposant, se leva et se précipita pour la recevoir.

— Master Aqua ! l'accueillit Ansem The Wise en lui empoignant la main. Even m'avait prévenu que vous passeriez aujourd'hui. J'espère que mes apprentis vous traitent respectueusement. Tout ce passe-t-il comme vous le souhaitez ?

— Tout c'est passé à merveille, le rassura-t-elle en lui retournant sa poigne. Vos apprentis sont très efficaces et je leur fais tout à fait confiance. En fait, je viens vous dire au revoir puisque nous en avions terminé et nous allions repartir. Et je viens également pour vous garantir que quoi qu'il arrive il y aura une communication directe entre Radiant Garden et Land of Departure. J'en ai discuté avec le roi Mickey et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce point. Vous et vos apprentis ne devraient plus à avoir à passer par le réseau de communication de Disney Town pour me contacter, moi ou les autres bretteurs.

— Vous avez donc réussi à le convaincre, la félicita-t-il. Le soulagement se ressentait dans sa voix. — Vous avez donc pu voir à quels points mes relations avec le roi Mickey se sont dégradées. Qui peut lui en vouloir après ce que j'ai fait. Mais en vérité, je trouve que la mise sous tutelle de mon monde est une bien trop grande punition en comparaison de mes actes passés. Mes citoyens n'ont pas à payer les prix de mes erreurs.

— Je comprends vos inquiétudes.

En vérité, Aqua trouvait cette mise sous tutelle exagérée, surtout que son principe même allait à l'encontre des Règles qui étaient censés conserver l'ignorance que les mondes avaient des uns des autres. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait ignorer la méfiance justifiée qu'avaient Yen Sid et Mickey envers le roi Ansem et ses apprentis.

Après le réveil de Radiant Garden, c'était comme-ci le temps s'était arrêté et avait repris depuis le moment de la disparition d'Ansem The Wise. Comme si les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés pendant que ce monde portait le nom de Hollow Bastion n'avaient jamais existé. Pour les habitants de Radiant Garden, malgré ses graves erreurs, ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'Ansem The Wise devait être leur souverain. Aqua se demandait s'il ne fallait pas voir dans cette obsession de vouloir réinstaurer l'ancien roi au pouvoir un moyen pour les habitants de surmonter un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir oublié leur monde. En pardonnant Ansem The Wise et ses apprentis, ils se pardonnaient eux-mêmes. Comme sur Disney Town, le souverain de Radiant Garden représentait l'âme du monde qu'il gouverne.

— Mais voyez le bon côté de cette tutelle, continua Aqua. Yen Syd va faire en sorte que Radiant Garden soit une nouvelle station du tramway de Twiligth Town. Radiant Garden sera ainsi moins isolé.

Même si elle n'était pas en phase avec Mickey et son maître, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de les critiquer en face d'Ansem. Son rôle était d'assurer la bonne entente entre les mondes et éviter qu'ils chutent dans les ténèbres à nouveau. Et pour cela, elle devait se montrer diplomate.

— Je vais maintenant prendre congé avec vous. Je suis attendue. Je suis heureuse de faire affaire avec vous et j'attends avec impatience les résultats de notre projet, dit-elle de manière peut-être trop enjouée.

Ansem The Wise lui offrit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Aqua sentit que la tournure de la conversation ne l'avait pas satisfait. Mais le Roi eut la finesse de ne pas insister.

— C'est moi qui vous remercie d'accepter ce partenariat, lui répondit-il en la reconduisant à la porte de son bureau C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour les bretteurs de la Keyblade après tous ces événements. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite un bon retour à vous et vos amis.

Aqua le salua une dernière fois avant de regagner promptement l’ascenseur.

Isa et Dilan étaient en pleine négociation, pendant que Lea feuilletait les livres de Maître Eraqus, quand elle arriva. Vraisemblablement, Dilan était en train d'essayer de soudoyer Isa afin de lui tirer le nom du monde où Lea aurait fait sa courte carrière dans le mannequinat. Durant leur marche vers l'entrée du château, Lea et Aqua écoutaient en riant sous cape Dilan tentait de marchander avec Isa qui ne cessait de faire monter le prix du marché jusqu'à ce qu'en devienne ridicule et disproportionné. Leur échange s'interrompit sans conclusion quand ils retrouvèrent Aeleus en patrouille à la porte du château.

Leur échange s'interrompit sans conclusion quand ils retrouvèrent Aeleus en patrouille à la porte du château.

— Vous partez déjà ? s'enquit l'imposant homme.

— Ouais, fit Lea avec un air exagérément hautain. L'ambiance est pourrie ici. Beaucoup trop de gens malhonnête qui cherche à ruiner ma réputation, ajouta-t-il en foudroyant du regard Dilan et Isa.

Isa fit mine d'être offensé pendant que Dilan ricana.

— Hé ! C'est toi qui as commencé avec ton histoire. Maintenant tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, c'est d'essayer d'en soutirer un max. Pense au train de vie que l'on doit maintenir avec notre consommation de glaces. Minimum cinq glaces tous les deux jours depuis qu'on s'est installé au manoir de Twilight Town. À cette allure, on va devoir s'endetter...

Dilan, Aeleus et Aqua émirent un "quoi ?!" collectif incrédule , ce à quoi Lea répondit les joues légèrement roses qu'Isa exagérait. Sans attendre de retour d'eux, il se pencha à nouveau vers son ami, les mains sur les hanches.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu essaies de vendre mon honneur sous le prétexte de notre consommation de glaces, dit-il feignant d'être offensé plus que de raison.

Isa pencha la tête de résignation et poussa un soupir de lassitude affecté.

— Oh. Je suis désolé, Lea, répondit Isa sur le même ton surfait de son interlocuteur. À combien estimes-tu ton honneur alors ? Sois précis, pour que la prochaine fois que tu racontes des conneries à ton sujet, je puisse négocier ton honneur à sa juste valeur.

Lea roula des yeux mais lui sourit avec des yeux rieurs.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, mon petit Isa, lui souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je suis inestimable.

Visiblement surpris par la réponse de Lea, Isa se trouva sans réponse. L'expression moqueuse sur son visage se métamorphosa pour laisser place à un sourire affectueux. Face à l'étrange réaction d'Isa, Lea se redressa et gratta l'arrière de sa tête, comme à son habitude quand il était troublé. Bien que son sourire ne quitta pas son visage et exprima plus alors de la tendresse que de l'espièglerie de l'instant d'avant. Les deux se dévisagèrent assez longtemps pour que ça devienne assez gênant pour les trois témoins de l'échange.

Aqua décida d'intervenir. Après tout, les deux hommes avaient dit être pressés de retourner chez eux. Elle se racla la gorge et claqua des mains pour attirer à nouveau tout le monde sur le moment présent.

— Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous y allions.

Isa et Lea se réveillèrent brusquement de leur béatitude - Lea se frotta la nuque encore plus vigoureusement - et acquiescèrent en marmonnant, faisant attention de ne plus croiser le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

Ils saluèrent enfin définitivement Dilan et Aeleus et, les trois sortirent du château pour descendre les escaliers vers leur Gummiship, parqué sur la place principale.

— Tu veux piloter, Lea ? demanda Aqua, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent près du vaisseau.

— Nan, je te laisse la place, lui répondit-il en montant à l'intérieur comme Aqua lui maintint l'échelle. Je vais en profiter pour faire un petit somme.

Isa grimpa à sa suite et Aqua ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer faire la lippe. Devinant la raison de son soudain mécontentement, elle l'apostropha comme elle monta son tour :

— Désolé, Isa mais Mickey m'a fait promettre que tu ne piloterais pas le Gummiship. Et comme j'aurai probablement besoin de lui emprunter ce vaisseau par la suite, je ne veux pas faillir à ma parole, lui expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'excuse.

Elle se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage comme Isa s'assit en croisant les bras sur le second siège arrière avec une moue boudeuse.

— D'ailleurs. Pourquoi Mickey ne veut-il pas que tu touches le Gummiship, Isa ? Tu as déjà eu des accidents à ton actif ? s'enquit-elle curieuse comme elle s'installait aux commandes.

— Isa ? Naaan, répondit sérieusement Lea à sa place. Il conduit très bien. Si tu apprécies la vitesse et la sensation des montagnes russes, il n'y a aucun problème avec sa conduite. En tout cas, on n'a jamais eu d'accidents jusqu'à maintenant.

— Ah ? Et donc, vous avez reconduit Mickey quelque part et il n'a pas apprécié la façon de conduire d'Isa ? essaya de deviner Aqua.

— Mmême pas, grogna Isa. Il est arrivé que je rentrais à Twilight Town en Gummiship de Radiant Garden. J'ai croisé le vaisseau de Riku. Le Roi était apparemment avec lui et m'a vu. Et depuis, il ne me veut plus me lâcher avec ça.

— Au point, que, d'après Riku, Mickey envisage de mettre un "code de la route" de l'espace, ajouta Lea, goguenard.

Isa maugréa quelque chose dans sa main qu'Aqua ne comprit pas, ce à quoi Lea le houspilla et lui répondit autoritairement d'être poli avec le roi Mickey.

Aqua ria sous cape et démarra le vaisseau.

— C'est parti, annonça-t-elle. Nous allons voir si Terra a survécu à son nouveau rôle de baby-sitter...

* * *

* RTC : "Return to Castle" en anglais. Je ne connais pas la traduction française.


End file.
